


Repayment

by efnisien



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efnisien/pseuds/efnisien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunn muses on his relationships with Fred and Wesley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repayment

Wesley took a bullet for him. That's something Gunn thought he'd never be able to say of a white man.

There are some who'd say that Gunn is dating that white man's woman, poor return for such coin. That isn't true. Fred is her own woman. She might blush and stammer when she first meets you, but she's no hunted animal, now. When it's time to pay for breakfast, she insists on going Dutch.

Things were easier when it was just three of them, himself and Wesley and Cordelia; Angel gone, and none of this love triangle nonsense between them.


End file.
